Love, Storm Clouds and Spring
by fred weasley watcher
Summary: 10th Doctor and Fred Weasley grieve over loved ones and what could of been.


Prompt:

Storm clouds

Pairings:

Any Harry Potter character with any other character of your choosing from either book, television, or movie.

Quotes:

"Who understands these things?"

Theme: (optional)

Spring

Pairing I've chosen: Fred W. (HP)/ Doctor Who (Tenth Doctor DW)

It is a Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge. I'm not actually sure that I've done it right seeing as this is my first time.

Beta Reader: SapphireMoon10 (THANK YOU!)

Love, Storm Clouds and Spring by Fred Weasley Watcher

I could hear the deep hum if the TARDIS as it was flying through the cosmos. I hadn't chosen a specific planet or time, I'd just set it to random. Probably not the best thing in the world to do, but I really could not be bothered. I wouldn't be endangering anybody else's life anyway, it's just me at the moment.

Rose is off with Him at Bad Wolf Bay, Donna's head is completely wiped of all memory of me, Mickey's off with Jack and Martha, Sarah-Jane is with her son, Jackie's off doing god knows what, and everyone else is…. just gone. I wish they weren't. I need someone, or else everything turns even more disastrous.

"What is that knocking noise?" I said to myself. "I've really got to stop that, talking to myself I mean. Bad habit, I'll sound like some idiot and I'm no idiot, I'm the Doctor, a very, very lonely Doctor at that."

I turned away from the console, grabbed my coat, walked out the door and fell straight into a pond. Imagine that- A magnificent timelord such as myself falling into a pond!

I stuck out my tongue and tasted the water. Yuck, definitely Earth. Sometimes humans really need to clean up. What's the point of me trying to save them all the time if they keep on killing their world like this? They'll be the ones to commit the genocide of the human race!

"Want a hand mate?" I looked up and saw a pale, red haired, tall, lanky man with a frown on his face and what seemed to be tear marks.

"Uh, yes, sure." He pulled me out and we sat side by side on the side of the pond, leaning against a tree. "Thank you, and who might you be?" I asked.

"Fred Weasley. You?"

"The Doctor. Where exactly am I? Oh, and what year is it?"

"You're in the Burrow's pond and it's the spring. Year? Oh, I don't know! Who cares anyway? The war's ruined life so much it's not worth living so why bother with the year?" His voice was filled with hurt and betrayal.

Hearing these words at first sounded quite funny because he has nothing on me. I'm the last timelord, I see people every day, I've fought hundreds of wars… I fought in the Time War for crying out loud! But when I thought about it I realised after my first war I was a lot worse than this. This was a small tear running down a face compared to what I did. "Woah, you're obviously upset about something. But about what, exactly?" I tried putting a soft, care filled tone in my voice.

His face grew red with fury and then paled with sadness. "The war, my brother, my friends, Herm… the girl I care for, how when people see me they burst into tears, stuff like that."

My ears perked up with the words 'the girl I care for'. I knew what it was like to lose someone. I lose people all the time, but this… when it came to the hurt from the person you _love_ it just hurts all the more. It hurts so much, and then having them leave you is so, so much worse. It hurts so bad that you want to curl up in a ball and weep. Weep until all of time and space runs out, until it stops hurting which I'm sure it won't. "Well, I must admit they are all pretty good reasons, but what about the girl? What happened to her?"

"She….. after the war she… she announced her love for my younger brother. I always knew that she did have feelings for him, but she admitted it. How could she do that? How could she make it so final, so true?" He looked to me, pleading to me to answer his questions, to make the hurt go away.

I knew how he was feeling. I was experiencing it to. Rose…

I cast my eyes down to my sneakers. "How long ago?"

"Not long. A week."

"Fred, was it?"

"Um, yeah."

I lifted my eyes away from my feet and met his eyes. "How would you like to go for a ride through time?"

His eyes sparkled. "Time?"

"Time."

"Yes. I need to show you something."

"I guess..."

I stood up and he followed suit. I started making my way toward the TARDIS, but before I reached the pond I clicked my fingers and the TARDIS door opened. That's when I started to walk in.

Fred, not seeming to care about the water, followed. "Um, this is big-"

"Bigger on the inside than on the outside, I know. Jeez, people have NO imagination!" I said cutting him off. "Now I need you to think about the girl. The girl that is the most important thing in the world to you. The girl that you love with all your heart and soul."

He closed his eyes and we were off.

I walked out the door once we arrived and again he followed, like a lost puppy.

"I'd say spring. You seem to like spring! Why do you like spring so much? Spring isn't the best season you know!"

"What do you mean? It's not like I chose it!"

"Ah, but you did, Freddie boy. You did! You thought about the one you love and now I'm going to pull a Charles Dickens on you, and show you her future. Like the ghost of yet to come! Sounds exciting!"

"So you're going to show me Hermione's future?"

"Hermione? Is that her name? That's a wonderful name, isn't it? A beautiful name and yes, I am."

"But why?" His face was even more pale than it was before.

"Because we both need some reassuring." I muttered to myself and kept on walking.

We walked in silence for little over an hour until we came to a house that had the silhouette of a man, a woman and a baby. The woman's voice could be heard quite clearly which is why, I'm assuming, Fred stopped.

"Hermione." He breathed and started walking to the house.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No. You're not allowed to cross your own time stream. You are about to turn up and spend the afternoon with them, so obviously you can't go."

"But... but I need to. I need to see her… need to make sure that… I just need to." His eyes again held the pleading look. The look of pure sadness, depression, loneliness, and… oblivion. The look that I knew that I had when I left Rose in Bad Wolf Bay, when I saw her kissing Him. The one who looks like me, talks like me, thinks like me, is me but also isn't me.

"Fred, I know how you feel. I just lost the girl I love too. We both lost them to our own flesh and blood, but that doesn't mean we can overlook the laws of the universe and time. I brought you here to let you see that she is happy, that she is living a good life and that she is, I hate to break it to you, better off without you. She is happy. Let her be. Now, I understand lots and lots of things but when it comes to matters of the heart I'm not an expert. Who understands these things? And I mean really understands them. Love is just one of those things no one understands. Not even the cleverest man in the whole of time and space. "

His face fell. He fell. His legs collapsed and he went unconscious. I don't know why or how, but he did.

I carried him back to the TARDIS and back to where we met and I left him there. I promised myself that I will never come back to this time or this place. This place had too much hurt and sorrow for me to bear.

Too many storm clouds. Storm clouds of feelings. And in my time of travelling I've learnt that storm clouds always mean trouble, no matter what type. Storm clouds lead to storms and hail. Hail that breaks things, breaks hearts and opportunities to be with the ones you love.

Storm clouds symbolize things too. They symbolize sadness, hate, depression, misery, bad times, the worst times.

Storm clouds can NOT ever be trusted. They are dark and hideous things that need to be forever kept at a distance but not too far away because despite the hideousness of them and the hurt and sorrow they are good reminders, good weapons for the future. Especially the ones made from feelings. Always keep those ones within arms length, for they could save you from experiencing the hurt all over again.


End file.
